


(Nothing) Makes A Difference

by AlyssiaInWonderland



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Depression, Eddie is depressed, IDK how to tag this tbh, Ice Cream, Other, Venom is a good simbiote friend, Vigilantism, but they fight together, help i cant tag stuff sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssiaInWonderland/pseuds/AlyssiaInWonderland
Summary: Eddie sometimes gets a resurgence of his depression. But it turns out it's a lot harder to stay down when you've got someone else literally inside your head; someone who has a vested interest in keeping you alive and okay.Together, they are Venom. And that isn't so bad a thing to be.





	(Nothing) Makes A Difference

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [(Bez)silność](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426121) by [tehanu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu/pseuds/tehanu)



_Eddie_.  
  
The ceiling has cracks in it. Little ridges of brownish lightning, streaking across the dirty, off-white paint.

_Eddie, we are hungry!_

A spider web is tangled in on itself, dangling from the corner by a thread. A draft sends it and it’s shadow spinning, looming across the space between wall and bed.

_You must get up. Otherwise your liver would make a tasty snack._

The sheets scrape against his skin as he musters the energy to shrug. The sensation feels foreign. He doesn’t belong, not in his bed or in his life. He doesn’t even belong in his body.

_We belong in your body, Eddie._

He forgets, sometimes, that Venom knows him so intimately. He’s so used to it now that it can come as a surprise. The attempts at comfort certainly do.

  _Hungry!_  

Eddie winces. Even when within the confines of his mind, Venom is loud, demands attention. He wishes he could tune it out.

_You can ignore your body, but you cannot ignore us!_

He feels a flicker of amusement at the statement, because it’s true, and it sounds almost romantic. The tiny flame of positivity dies swiftly, but not before Venom sees it. Capitalises on it.

_We are in this together, quite literally. We must eat._

“Go eat a jerk, jerk.” Eddie’s voice sounds like it’s been scraped over ten metres of barbed wire. The rasp of it startles him, sets his heart thundering so hard he knows Venom must be pulling punches. Venom should be hissing insults at his uselessness. That he isn’t only makes Eddie feel more worthless. Nothing; he’s been told he’s nothing frequently, and he believes it far too often for his or Venom’s liking.

_I can move us. I can sustain us. But I cannot be us alone._

“Well I hate to tell you this, buddy, but we’re losers.”

Eddie feels Venom move, and suddenly he’s hitting the floor by his bed. He barely has the energy to wince. He lies where he landed, his limbs heavy as lead.

“Oh no. You’re not getting me to move this way. You want us to eat, you walk us over to a robbery yourself.”

_No._

“What, you’re on strike now? Is that what this is? You already get free board, what more do you want from me!” Eddie tries to be angry, but he only really has the capacity to feel dully indignant.

_I want us to eat. Chocolate ice cream, and someone’s liver._

Eddie knows he must be doing badly, because he doesn’t even feel disgusted by that juxtaposition. Just…kind of hungry. He registers his stomach growling. He wants to sulk; Venom is right, and they both know it. There’s a momentary stand-off, and then Venom’s supporting his trembling arms as he pushes himself up off the ground.

He stumbles forwards, the flowing blackness of Venom stabilising him where necessary. He lets his simbiote support his weight against the counter, as he leans down and drinks water direct from the tap. It’s cold, and deliciously good against his too-warm, chapped lips. He lunges for the fridge, and is redirected by Venom when he misses.

“Thanks, man.” He mutters, grudgingly. He can physically feel the smugness. He gets out the ice cream anyway. He eats a couple of mouthfuls with a dirty fork, because it’s nearby and he doesn’t have any clean cutlery. The only people here to judge him is himself and a parasitic alien; he’s pretty okay on that front. Neither of them are big on societal standards.

_And now we go outside, find a tasty, bad person, and we feel better._

Eddie manages a smile. It’s so simple, to Venom. Maybe it is. He leaves the almost empty ice cream on the table-top, feeling steadier now he’s had something to eat. He struggles his way down the stairs, steps outside. He abruptly thinks of his keys, and Venom sends him a flash of them growing an extra limb to collect keys and wallet before Eddie shut their apartment door behind them. Words don’t cover Eddie’s thankfulness, but they don’t need to.

The breeze is cold; neither of them thought of a jacket, and Eddie’s higher body temperature is making the air feel colder than it should. He hunches his shoulders. Somehow, even having nothing pressing against his face feels sharp; the sensation of existing rougher than the sheets on his stubble. It’s still better than he’s felt in days.

“Wandering around like this until someone tries to rob us might count as entrapment.” Eddie points this out, because he remembers something of what he learned dating Anne, and because it’s something to say that distracts from how well and easily Venom knows him. Because of exactly that, Venom replies to his words and not his emotions.

_They don’t have to hurt us; they could hurt anyone. And then you would let me eat them. Us being the bait simply minimises the number of people involved._

“Yeah, yeah.” Eddie rolls his eyes, and huffs, his breath misting out in front of him. He’s trying to think of something sarcastic to say, when he hears the gunshot. The sound sends a dizzying cocktail of fear and adrenaline through him.

He sprints towards the sound, hears the screams and identifies some as children. They push his body a little harder, and he flies past the grimy houses. He’s fast; he skids to a halt in between a family group and a masked gunman. The weapon is levelled at the kid behind him, though the shooter has taken a step back.

“You’re all going to give me your money, or I’ll shoot the kid!” The shooter’s voice is hard as flint, and Eddie nods, once.

“You don’t want to do this, man.” Eddie reaches out his hands in a pacifying gesture. Gives the man one last chance.

“I really do.” The gunman cocks his weapon. “Who’s gonna stop me?”

Eddie feels the latent energy thrumming in their veins. He still sometimes thinks this is all a mistake, some kind of fever-dream. He’s used to running towards danger; he’s less used to being the dangerous one himself. The feeling is growing on him.

Days like today, they get to act, where Eddie might have observed and documented, and Venom might have passed by or even killed the kid.

They smile, and they move. Their form flows, growing and shielding the child behind them.

_“We will.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I'm not even sure what this is, I just had some FEELINGS about simbiotes and specifically Eddie & Venom. I hope this was enjoyable! <3


End file.
